


Hearts beat black and blue

by macabre_monkey



Series: Unexpected [2]
Category: The Last Herald Mage, Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Breathplay, D/s, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Restraints, Rough Sex, Safewording
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabre_monkey/pseuds/macabre_monkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filth, nothing but filth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts beat black and blue

**Author's Note:**

> When I say this is a PWP, no really, there is no semblance of a plot, or even foreplay. I don't even know. At this point I should be past apologizing for my terrible porn, but.

“I want to see you touch yourself. Anywhere.” They were both naked, Vanyel stretched out on their bed, Stefen standing at the foot.

Vanyel touched his throat, stroking all the way down to his chest. He rubbed his nipples and bit his lip and hummed in pleasure, then one hand went strait to his cock, grabbing the shaft and rubbing the head with his thumb. He squeezed and pulled at it roughly, slowly, panting now, a little moan coming out each time he exhaled. He reached lower and grabbed his balls, pulling on them tightly, and he threw his head back and gasped, and went back to stroking his cock. His bottom lip was red and glistening and there were teethmarks all around it as he looked up at Stefen and said “Please,” in that desperate, needy voice.

“Please what?” Stefen said, with exaggerated patience.

“Please,” Van moaned, shame creeping into his voice. “I want you to do it.”

“You want me to do _what_ , exactly?”

“Touch me. Fuck me,” he said, breathless.

“Hmmm,” Stefen mused. “I don’t think so. Not really in the mood.” His tone was filled with indifferent boredom.

Vanyel whined and started to beg. Stef cut him off.

“ _No_ ,” he said forcefully. Vanyel quieted, obedience automatic.

“I think,” Stefen said, tone calculated, “I want to you to suck my cock,” he continued, climbing onto the bed and straddling Vanyel’s chest. He raised himself up on his knees, and rubbed the head of his cock around Vanyel’s lips, which were parted and greedy, eager to be stretched around him.

He gave Vanyel the tiniest taste of him, slipping just the head inside his mouth, while Vanyel’s tongue flicked and sucked. He pulled completely out, and Vanyel gasped and tried to grab Stefen’s hips to bring him back to his mouth. Stefen slapped him across the face and grabbed a fistful of Van’s hair, and yanked his head up and snarled, “You’ll take what I give you, you whore, and be thankful for it,” before releasing him and getting up, stalking away to the wardrobe.

He opened one of the drawers, shoving the carefully folded clothes aside and pulled out a finely braided red silk rope. He returned to the bed, where Vanyel was quivering in anticipation. He started to beg, _no_ , and Stefen slapped him again, roughly brought his wrists together and tied them tightly, then jerked Van’s arms up and tied the end of the rope to the bed, leaving no leeway at all.

Straddling his chest again, Stefen grabbed Vanyel’s jaw and forced his mouth open, and shoved his cock in. Vanyel choked, trying to take it, trying not to gag. Stefen took pity and pulled out slightly, giving him a chance to get a rhythm going, before he started thrusting carefully, his hand pressed against Vanyel’s cheek, feeling his cock slide in and out.

Vanyel was trying to angle his head to make it easier to breathe, and spit was dribbling down his chin as he sucked. Stefen was having none of that. He gave Van a chance to get one good breath in, then slid his hand to Vanyel’s throat and pinched off his windpipe. He stopped thrusting as Vanyel thrashed for a few seconds before he regained control and stilled, his eyes rolling back as he moaned. With his other hand Stefen tenderly brushed the hair out of Vanyel’s face, stroking his forehead and murmuring softly, _relax, love, trust me, I’ve got you_. He watched Vanyel closely, his mind open and clear in case Vanyel needed to use the mental command that would end their sick game.

Vanyel was good at this though; he worked his tongue slightly as his face relaxed into bliss, and he writhed just the tiniest bit beneath Stefen. Gods, he was so good, so willing to let Stefen take what he needed from him. Vanyel would push himself to his absolute limit to please him. But Stefen could tell he was getting closer—closer—he pulled out and let go of Vanyel’s throat at once, and Van gasped and coughed. He was shuddering, and pulling at the rope. Stefen untied the knot; it was dangerous to leave it that tight for too long. Vanyel reached up, not bothering about his sore wrists, and grabbed Stefen’s face for a desperate kiss, moaning into his mouth. Stefen let him have this moment—he was usually very emotional and clingy after they did this. He deepened the kiss, and Stefen stroked him tenderly as he came down.

After a moment, when Vanyel had recovered and was starting to become aroused again, Stefen reached down and grabbed his painfully hard cock, stroking it gently. Vanyel broke the kiss and thrust his hips up, trying to goad Stefen into using more force. But Stefen knew what he was after, and refused to give it to him, keeping his touches light, wondering just how far he could push him. Stef ran the tip of his finger down the shaft, cupped his balls gently, reverently, and slid his palm down the inside of his thigh. He kept up the teasing for several minutes, perverse desire fueling him, making him want to see Vanyel finally _break_.

Vanyel was almost sobbing with frustration, and begging and cursing Stefen _please…damn you…gods…more…_ But Stefen needed to know how much could he take—

_:Gods, Stef, I can’t take anymore, PLEASE:_

Stefen immediately tightened his grip, squeezing and jerking roughly, and he murmured _so sorry, let me make it better_ , as he kissed the hollow of Vanyel’s throat, and Van arched off the bed, his climax ripping through him. His face was damp with tears and sweat as he whimpered and trembled, and let Stefen inspect his wrists for damage. He pressed a tender kiss to each one, thanking Vanyel through their lifebond for letting him use his body this way.

Now that his more base urges had been satisfied, Stefen turned his full attention to pleasuring Vanyel, and showing him with his body just how much he loved and was grateful to him for all the things he gave Stefen. He grabbed the rope again, and tied Vanyel’s wrists together, much looser than before, and left a fair amount of slack when he tied them to the bedpost.

He opened a jar of ointment, and the scent of balsam filled the room. Coating his fingers generously, Stefen worked Vanyel’s hole, crooking his fingers and making Vanyel writhe in pleasure. Van liked it to hurt a bit, so Stef didn’t spend too much time prepping him, although he made sure to enter him slowly, not wanting to actually harm Vanyel, but also wanting to give him what _he_ needed.

He kept his hips still as Vanyel bucked and clenched down on Stefen’s cock. He didn’t move as Vanyel strained against the ropes, trying to get him to start thrusting, but Stefen shushed him, saying _let me take of you_. It was until Vanyel stopped struggling that Stefen decided he was finally ready, and started thrusting, and the moment he did, and Vanyel couldn’t help but start thrashing beneath him and groaning, shouting; gods Stefen loved, absolutely _loved_ it when Vanyel gave himself up to him, to the pleasure Stefen gave him, wanton and unashamed. His hands roamed Vanyel’s body, cataloguing all the scars, feeling the lean muscle strain against him. Part of him wanted to see if he could make Vanyel climax just from fucking him, but he decided he’d put Van through enough for tonight; there would be time to discover that later. So he let his hand drift down and grab Vanyel’s cock, jerking in time to his thrusts, and in moments he felt Vanyel’s ass clench, and the rest of his body seized up as his seed spilled all over Stefen’s hand, splashing their bellies. Stefen sped up his thrusts, letting go of his control and let his own climax finally claim him.

They rested together for a moment; Van was completely still except for the rise and fall of his chest as he panted. He hissed as Stefen pulled out; Stef checked for damage, but there were no signs of trauma. Van watched as Stefen reached over to the bedside table for a handkerchief and wiped them clean, straitened the sheets. He untied Vanyel last, rubbing his wrists. Stef got up and went to the sideboard and poured a cup of watered wine, and brought it back to the bed, where they both drank.

Satisfied that Vanyel was settled, Stefen left the bed one last time to blow out the candles, before finally settling in the bed, holding Van close his side.


End file.
